


Enough is Enough!

by Litsetaure



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguments, Ariana is a badass, Ariana survives and gets cured, Bathilda ships it, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Disaster Albus Dumbledore, Gay Disaster Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Some humour, Spring of 1900, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, brother-sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litsetaure/pseuds/Litsetaure
Summary: AU where the threeway duel still happens, but Ariana survives and Albus and Gellert manage to cure her. Is this going to be a hopeful new start, or will old wounds fester?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, I can’t even remember when I started writing this. But I was very curious to see what Ariana could have been like without the Obscurus and how that might change her relationship with her siblings.

Aberforth stood up, his arms folded and his eyes hard. “All right, let’s get one thing very clear. I won’t stand in the way of you being with my brother -”

“I’d love to see you try,” shot back Gellert. 

“Because you did help to save my sister,” continued Aberforth as though there had been no interruption, “and, make no mistake, I will always be grateful to you, and to Albus, for that. But do not think that means I like you. At all.” 

Gellert nodded. “Fine. Let us make that mutual loathing the one thing we agree on.” 

Aberforth nodded. “Fine with me.” The two boys glared at each other until they were interrupted by a soft cough behind them and Albus stepped up, looking tired and a little sad. 

“It’s not fine with me,” he said quietly. “I know I can’t force you to get along with each other, I know there’s a lot of anger and I can tell some of it is directed towards me as well.”

“You’re right about that,” muttered Aberforth, apparently pretending not to notice when Gellert’s eyes narrowed at him. 

Albus sighed. “Can you at least also agree not to try and harm each other? Last time nearly cost Ariana her life. I do not want a repeat of that, and I’m sure you don’t either.”

There was a short silence as the other boys considered this. Then, Gellert nodded. “I can do that,” he said, wrapping his arm protectively around Albus’ waist and brushing a kiss over his forehead. “You’re right. We can’t let that happen again. And it won’t.” 

Aberforth nodded, but he was looking at Ariana, who was watching the scene closely. “I hate to agree with you, Grindelwald, but yes. I won’t fight you. But no way am I making one of those blood pact things with you to seal it.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’d rather lick a goat’s arse than make one with you,” replied Gellert, his hand stroking the silver chain which now rested at Albus’ neck. The metal felt cool and soothing against his skin and his heartbeat slowed down, clearing his head a little. Even now, it still frightened him just how close he had come to losing everything he had fought for. His dreams were still haunted by the memory of that terrible day when weeks of festering resentment had finally exploded in a shower of curses and furious words that had almost cost Albus’ sister her life. His mind still replayed the vitriol that Aberforth had thrown in his direction, even as he shouted that Ariana was not dead, still saw Albus, as pale and motionless as a block of marble, still flinch away when Gellert had reached out a hand to offer comfort. Even now, two months later in a peaceful Bavarian castle, he still felt that sting of rejection that still had the power to send waves of shivering panic through him. 

Apparently, Albus had felt his fingers tremble around the chain, because he turned around and clasped their hands together reassuringly “It’s all right,” he whispered, kissing his cheek. “It’s over now.” 

Aberforth grunted and stalked out of the room, muttering something about getting away from the lovebirds. Gellert stuck his tongue out at his retreating back, but only once he was sure Albus wouldn’t see him. 

Ariana, however, did see it and rolled her eyes, but she didn’t say anything until Albus had also gone upstairs. Then, she fixed Gellert with a calm look. 

“You don’t tell him,” she said. “Ever. He cannot know what really happened.” 

Shock briefly flooded through Gellert before he steadied himself. “I have no intention of telling him,” he said. “We both know it would break his heart if he found out. But how did you know?”

Ariana stared at him plainly. “That doesn’t matter. All that matters is that Albus never finds out the truth. This is one secret that you have to keep from him, that we both have to keep from him. It’s for, how do you put it? The greater good.”

Gellert winced at his own words, words he had spoken many times in a different context, being thrown back at him. “I won’t tell him. But what if he finds out in some other way? He’s not stupid, Ari.” 

“How could he? Aberforth doesn’t know. You and I are the only ones who do, unless you told your aunt?” 

“No, I didn’t.” 

“Then I don’t see a problem,” said Ariana. She patted Gellert’s hand and smiled. “Just make sure you look after him.” 

“I will protect him from anything and anyone,” promised Gellert. “I love your brother, Ari. You can trust me on that.”

~*~

_ Godric’s Hollow, eight months later... _

The cold winds of winter had finally been blown away, and now spring was well and truly in the air. Smoky sunlight burned away the dark clouds, leaving patches of misty blue sky behind. Buds were slowly opening on the apple and cherry blossom trees that lined the village paths, and an occasional breeze cast petals over the ground like warm and fragrant snow. Aberforth’s goats, as well as local sheep, rested in the fields, watching as their young explored the land, chewing on blades of grass and curiously sniffing at the flowers that poked through the rich soil. Further south, the brook would sing in the warm wind, fish jumping and dancing in the water as birds, young and old, swooped over to watch, their wings outstretched as they joined in the life-bringing chorus. 

Ariana revelled in the new world around her. True, she had been outside before, but she had always felt as though she had been watching the world from behind a wild cloud of darkness. It had consumed and stifled her, left her feeling scared and alone, even when her brothers had been there to take care of her, to try and bring her a little peace and happiness. But even then, even through those kind and cheerful words, Ariana’s sensitive mind could almost feel them constantly watching her, afraid that at any point the dark force within might explode, leaving behind a trail of destruction. That fear, the same one she felt herself, had left her unable to properly enjoy the small amount of freedom she had been able to find. 

But now, that veil had been lifted. Now she could see clearly once again. She could walk through the village and trail her fingers through the soft grass and pick flowers to brighten the house. If she chose to, she might even run down to paddle in the stream. She still felt a lingering discomfort around strangers, but this newfound freedom had been so exhilarating that it masked almost all of her apprehension. Sometimes, she even imagined herself finally having the chance to attend school, to walk the famous halls of Hogwarts and explore the grounds. She wondered if she would some day have stories of her own to add to those that her brothers had told her. 

Gellert, of course, had laughed and retorted that the Hogwarts curriculum was far too dull and restrictive, and that Ariana would have a chance for a much brighter future were she to attend Durmstrang, as he had done. He had also begun to regale her with tales of his own school days, some of which had seemed too unbelievable to be true - though, of course, one never knew with Gellert - but which had still intrigued and amused her, not to mention Albus, in equal measure. Only Aberforth had been unimpressed, unsubtly grumbling while Gellert held sway over the rest of the room. 

She smiled to herself briefly, but it quickly faded away as she thought of the one thing that marred her newfound joy. There was no more fighting between them - neither wishing for a repeat of that terrible day. But the unresolved contempt that Aberforth and Gellert held for each other still bubbled perilously every time they were in a room together. Both were excruciatingly polite to each other when they had company - usually consisting of Gellert’s great aunt Bathilda - but at any other time, all it might take would be for Aberforth to grunt or roll his eyes if Gellert happened to touch Albus’ hand or play with his hair, and the two would be off, trading their veiled insults through terse nods and faked smiles. When that happened, explosive rows were almost inevitable. Though neither boy had ever raised hand or wand against each other, the anger they threw towards each other was potent enough to tear the house apart. At first, Albus had attempted to intervene, to calm things down, but as time had gone on and tensions had escalated, both of the younger boys had become so involved in their arguments that he had simply found it easier to remove himself, and Ariana, from the situation, either by going into a different room, or by taking a walk around the village. Albus had also developed a habit of baking when he was distressed, so the house constantly had an aroma of cakes or pies that filtered into every room. His baking was always exceptional, though even the lure of a fresh pork pie or a thick slice of cake was not powerful enough to erase the tension and anger. 

A long shadow fell over the ground then, and Ariana looked up in alarm, but relaxed when she saw the lightly freckled face of her older brother above her. “Have they started again?” she asked, noting that his hands were covered in what looked like fruit stains.

“I was going to make a chocolate and raspberry cake,” explained Albus. “I’ve got the jam cooking now, but I think Gellert’s been going through my chocolate collection. We’re also out of eggs and butter and sugar. Apparently, I’ve been doing rather a lot of cooking lately.” He let out a high-pitched laugh and ran his fingers through his tangled hair. “I thought we could go down to the market together and then bake the cake?”

Ariana momentarily wanted to chuckle at Albus’ awkwardness; he had always seemed enviably calm and in control in the past. But then she looked up and saw that he was chewing his lip nervously as he tugged on a loose curl that hung over his face. His normally twinkling blue eyes were wide and held a desperate, almost frantic, look, silently pleading for the distraction. She stood up and clasped his hand, squeezing it gently, smiling at the relief that now shone over Albus’ face. “It would be my pleasure.”

It occurred to her then that there had been one good thing to come out of the animosity between Aberforth and Gellert; she had finally been able to form more of a bond with her eldest brother. She had come to realise that he was not as unreachable as everyone, Albus himself included, had always made him out to be. In fact, when she had tentatively asked him one day what he was working on, his eyes had lit up with joyous surprise and he had happily begun to explain. Of course, parts of what he had to say had been too complex for her to fully comprehend, but watching him in his element, smiling with joy at someone, besides Gellert, showing an interest had been more than worth it. As a result, she had often made a point to explore aspects that interested her, even going as far as to offer the boys a few suggestions herself. She knew Aberforth resented this, resented Albus and Gellert all the more for it, but she did not care. She still loved spending time with Aberforth, helping him with the goats, but she had also enjoyed having the chance to get to know Albus and Gellert better, and she wasn’t going to be forced to choose between them. 

The pair wandered through the market, picking up baking ingredients, as well as a succulent cut of lamb and some fresh vegetables that would be made into a stew for dinner that night. On a stall selling handmade trinkets, Albus found a silver daisy chain bracelet which he slipped around Ariana’s wrist. He then inspected a black leather wand holster embossed with moving constellations. “Gellert’s been talking about wanting one of these recently,” he mused to himself. “And it’s his birthday soon. Do you think -”

“I think he will love anything you give him, dear.”

Brother and sister both jumped and turned around, meeting the amused gaze and twinkling eyes of Bathilda Bagshot. While Ariana smiled and shook her hand, Albus’ cheeks flushed and he stuttered out an apology for not having seen her behind them. It made Ariana have to stifle a chuckle at seeing how flustered her brother still became around the famous historian.

Bathilda, for her part, merely smiled indulgently at both of them. “I do hope my nephew hasn’t been giving you too much trouble. He seems to spend more time at your house than he does at home, I’m certain of it. Of course, I’m sure you aren’t complaining about that, are you, Albus? No more having to sneak in through the back entrance, although he did remark about how much he enjoyed that.”

“I’d say he still enjoys doing that - and so does Albus,” piped up Ariana, smirking as Albus buried his burning face in his hands. 

“I do not doubt that for a moment,” said Bathilda. “But I hope there hasn’t been too much...disturbance.”

“No, we’re fine!” Albus squeaked. “Gellert and I are very careful with our privacy, absolutely! There’s no problem in that regard, don’t worry!”

Ariana rolled her eyes at him. “It’s been a bit of an adjustment, Miss Bagshot, for all of us. But we’re managing as well as can be expected.”

Bathilda’s expression softened. “I have to say, it is good to see you getting better, Ariana. You are an incredibly resilient young woman. I hope you know that.” Her eyes misted over as she studied the pair of them. “If any of you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask me.”

“Thank you,” said Albus respectfully as he handed over some coins for the wand holster and slipped it into the pocket of his jacket before they said their goodbyes and moved on again. But Ariana took a moment to look back and, out of the corner of her vision, she saw the older witch discreetly dabbing at her eyes, even as she smiled.

They did a little more shopping on some of the stalls before heading back up to the house. As they neared it, Ariana could sense the tension returning to Albus. She watched as the twinkle began to fade from his eyes and his knuckles whitened as he gripped the shopping basket tighter. She swallowed and slipped her hand into his empty one, giving it a gentle squeeze. Albus startled at the contact at first, but his posture visibly relaxed a little, even if his expression did not. 

When they unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway, they were greeted by the sharp aroma of cooking raspberries drifting towards them and melting onto their tongues. Albus’ nose twitched and he hastened into the kitchen, though Ariana suspected that this was due more to not wanting to listen to the muffled shouting coming from upstairs than any emergency with the cooking. Sure enough, when she followed him, Albus was measuring cups of flour into a bowl. He gave her a vague smile, which she returned, pretending she couldn’t see that his hands were shaking. 

They didn’t talk very much as they worked; instead, Ariana cast a charm to play chamber music as she cracked eggs into a bowl. But the lack of conversation would not have been uncomfortable or tense had she not been only too aware of her brother’s every move. He seemed to be alternating between frantically chopping vegetables and throwing them into a large pan, and staring out of the windows with a conflicted and lost expression drifting over his face. Even when the rich smell of chocolate began to fill the kitchen as the cakes baked, he barely managed more than a hint of a smile. Instead, he took the raspberry jam off the heat and poured it into several warmed jars, setting some aside to sandwich the layers of cake together. He still did not speak and if Ariana, who had started making dough for bread rolls, noticed how his shoulders trembled or how wet his eyelashes were, she knew better than to mention it. Instead, she waited until the cakes were cooled and started layering them, sandwiching them together with the thickly spread jam.

Just as the cakes were being decorated with a flood of glistening melted chocolate and bright red fresh raspberries, a loud shout suddenly echoed from upstairs, causing them both to jump in shock. They exchanged a long-suffering, yet deeply resigned, look before Albus forced the smile back to his face. “Do you think they’ll calm down if I take them some cake?”

“I think you mean if we take them some cake,” replied Ariana. “After all, I did help to make it, so surely I do deserve some of the credit?” She raised her hand to forestall the protest she knew would be coming. “You don’t have to shield and protect me anymore, Albus. Actually, you should never have had to do that. It was never supposed to be your burden to carry.”

Albus flushed. “Ari, you weren’t -”

“Don’t lie.” She shook her head. “I’m not a fool, Albus. I know how trapped and stifled you felt, how much you ached to be free, to get away from here, and also how guilty you felt for it. But you had nothing to feel guilty about. What happened to me was not your fault, and you should not have had to pay the price for it.” She smiled wryly. “And I saw what I think Aberforth didn’t. I knew you wanted to help me, that you cared, but you were showing it in the only way that you knew how to; by trying to find a way to cure me. But it is not, and it never was, up to you to save me, Albus. And even if that wasn’t true, you have already done more than enough just by getting that thing out of me. Now, give me the chance to see the outside world. I know it can be frightening, I know it can be dark. I’ve always known that. But I want to see that through my own eyes, just as you did. I don’t want you to just let me see what is bright and beautiful and hide the pain and sorrow away from me. That isn’t realistic and you know it.” 

“When did you get to be so wise?” 

“I’ve always been wise,” said Ariana simply. “Gellert told you once that we all have light and dark inside us and we should not try to hide that, or shield the darkness away from us. Well, what’s different about the outside world? Why should we get to explore our inner darkness, but hide away from what is all around us? It might not be pleasant, but it’s a part of life.” 

“It’s not just about that,” said Albus, though he was visibly wavering. “I just keep thinking about that awful day when...you know.” He sighed. “I don’t want you caught in the middle of another argument. What if -”

“Albus, stop it. You’re getting in a state over something that might not even happen. I’m not a fool, you know, nor am I a small child who needs protecting, least of all from two feuding idiots.”

“Feuding idiots?!” Albus burst out laughing. “Let me guess, that’s what Miss Bagshot called them.” He chuckled when Ariana nodded sheepishly, but quickly sobered again. “All right. But promise me you will leave if - no, Ari. Don’t look at me like that. There’s no need to deliberately put yourself in harm’s way.”

“It’s only our brother and your beloved,” grumbled Ariana as she cut and plated two large slices of cake and carefully levitated them in front of her. As she did so, she caught Albus watching her out of the corner of her eye. As usual, he appeared cautious, but not in a way that suggested he would jump in and take over. Rather, underneath his protectiveness, she now saw a glimmer of pride shining in his face, bursting out of his eyes. It made her heart sing with renewed confidence and self-belief. Perhaps, even after all these years, there was still a bright future ahead of her, a chance for her to make a life for herself. A chance, in the end, for her to be free. The idea lightened her mood and she tried to focus on it as they claimed the stairs and the shouts grew louder and louder. 

They paused outside the room and Albus poked his head around the door, groaning under his breath. “Well, they aren’t firing spells at each other, but that’s really the only good news.” He pushed the door open and stepped inside, unnoticed by the other boys. “I’ll handle this,” he added, gesturing for Ariana to wait for him outside. 

“Like you have been handling it for the last eight months, you mean?” retorted Ariana, but she stepped behind Albus and watched the scene, quickly cancelling her levitating spells so that the plates of cake landed in her hands. 

“I know what your problem is.” Gellert’s hair was flying wildly across his face, his cheeks scarlet with anger. “You just can’t stand the fact that your brother and I love each other, can you? You hate that he’s not going to conform to your narrow-minded bullshit of getting a steady job, finding a nice girl and settling down with a couple of kids. You have just never been able to accept that he’s not like you, that he’s choosing his own path and his own life!” He jabbed Aberforth in the chest with his wand, and a few sparks flew from the tip. “But I see you, Aberforth Dumbledore. I see you for the prejudiced and narrow-minded bigot who you really are! If anyone’s bringing shame on this family, it’s _ you _!”

Aberforth bristled. “I have tolerated you in my house for many months, Grindelwald. I have even gone so far as to not report you to the Ministry for -”

“Oh, don’t give me that load of goat dung!” exploded Gellert. “You have despised me from the moment I set foot in this village! And for what cause? All I have ever done is try to make your brother happy and help him see that he is not alone and that he is worth something. And yet, you manage to use that as a reason to hate me, even after I helped to save your sister!” 

Aberforth’s face flushed with fury. “Yes, you might have helped to cure my sister, but do not forget that you were the one who nearly killed her!”

Gellert’s hand clenched around his wand as his eyes blazed. “It was not my curse! If you want to know who did it, take a look at your brother!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from Gellert’s bombshell begins.

The plates fell out of Ariana’s hands and hit the ground as she felt Albus go rigid beside her as the furious words flew through the room. She watched the colour drain out of his face as he gasped. 

“What did you say?” 

The whisper was barely audible, but Gellert heard it. Taking his eyes off Aberforth for the first time, he turned around, the anger draining out of him as the magnitude of what he had just done dawned on him. “Oh, shit.” 

Albus stared at him, shock and terror running through his eyes. “It was me?” 

Finally, Aberforth spoke. “Don’t,” he growled, his wand shaking in his hand. “Don’t you dare...you’re lying. Blaming someone else for your own -”

“I’m not lying,” said Gellert, his voice almost breathless with guilt and his expression awash with sorrow. “But I wish I was.” He looked around the room, at Ariana, who was shaking her head, torn between horror and disappointment, at Albus, who was almost crumpled against the doorframe his hand pressed against his heart, and finally at Aberforth who looked torn between grief and burning righteous fury. 

Only Aberforth was no longer looking at him. 

“I can’t believe it,” he gasped. “My brother...my own brother, capable of trying to kill my sister!” With a roar of rage, he lunged at Albus, who did not even flinch. But he never even made it there before he was pinned against the wall, Gellert’s wand at his throat. 

“Don’t you dare touch him,” he hissed. “You know as well as anyone in this room that it was an accident. Albus would never, ever deliberately hurt you or Ariana. You can hate me and fight me all you want, but I swear, if you raise a hand or a wand against him, you will not live to regret it. Not this time.” 

“Fine. You know what, Grindelwald? You always spoke about the greater good.” Aberforth readied his wand again. “Well, you know what? Here’s my greater -”

“_Stop it_!” 

The shout rocked the room with the force of a winter gale, sending the two arguing boys flying away from each other. Instinctively, Ariana stepped back and covered her face with her hands in anticipation of flying spells. But when the only response was silence, she cautiously looked up again, her heart pounding as she wondered what she might see. 

Albus had left her side and was now standing in between the two boys, trembling even though his hands were clenched by his sides. But this time, it was clear to her that he was no longer angry, that he had gone far beyond angry. His blue eyes were burning with unshed tears and and his entire body shuddered as he fought to catch his breath. Even his words, at one time perhaps his only companion, appeared to have failed him as he stood, utterly heartbroken, as though his entire world had crashed and burned into ashes around him.

After a long moment where nothing happened, Gellert stepped forwards. “Albus, I...it wasn’t...I didn’t mean -”

“Don’t. Just don’t.” Albus shook his head and backed towards the door, glancing between his brother and his partner. “You both...you’re tearing me apart.”

Gellert inhaled sharply, but he didn’t have the chance to say anything before Albus backed out of the room and ran up the stairs. Ariana flinched as she heard the bedroom door slam closed, but her shock turned quickly to anger when the choked sobs began to filter back down through the ceiling.

“Shit,” muttered Gellert as he pushed himself up from against the wall and rushed for the door. “I need to talk to him, sort this out -”

“No.” With a speed that shocked her, Ariana reached out and grabbed his wrist. “No.”

Gellert froze in his tracks, blinking and visibly bewildered. “Ari, I’m just going to -”

“You are going to sit down right now.” Still gripping his wrist, she led him, none to gently, over to a chair. “Sit down and do not move. And you,” she pointed to Aberforth, “cast a Silencing Charm around the room and then sit down on that chair,” she pointed at one on the opposite side of the room to Gellert. “And now, both of you are going to stay right where you are. _I_ will go and make sure Albus is all right.”

With one last scathing look back at the two boys, she rushed up the stairs and tapped on Albus’ door. There was no reply, but the low, gasping sobs she heard were enough of an answer for her to push the door open and step inside, where she was faced with a scene that tore at her heart.

Piles of books and notes were scattered carelessly across the floor, several of them torn and crumpled as though someone had been racing blindly through the room, uncaring of what might be trampled underfoot. Ariana picked them up and placed them solemnly on the desk before sitting down beside her brother. 

Albus was sat hunched up at the foot of the bed, hugging his knees and trembling. His tangled curls fell limply over his face, but he seemed not to notice, even as the ends became painfully caught up in his clenched hands.

“Albus,” she whispered, resting her hand on his shoulder. “Albus, look at me.”

Right before her eyes, Albus’ entire body went rigid as he looked up. His face was flushed and tears fell freely and uncontrollably from his eyes, though he made no move to wipe them away. He blinked several times and opened his mouth, but no words escaped him, only more choked and ragged gasps and whimpers that might have been attempts at calling out to her. 

“Shh, shh,” she soothed, brushing her fingers through Albus’ loose hair and drawing him against her chest. “It’s all right, Al, it’s over. I know it was an accident, I know you didn’t mean to do it.”

“I...” Albus hiccuped and shook in Ariana’s arms. “B-but...but I...” he shook his head, “Ari, I...”

“I know.” Ariana smiled gently at him. “Do you think I didn’t feel just the same? Do you think I wasn’t tearing myself apart knowing that I was the reason you were so sad? It was why I spent so much time with Aberforth instead of with you. I could tell you resented me and I didn’t want to intrude and make things worse.” She winced a little at what a mistake that had been and how she had deprived them both of a beautiful friendship. “But,” she went on, her arms tightening around Albus, “not once did I think you would ever cause me harm. And that still holds true, even after everything. What happened was not your fault. I always knew that.”

Her words, however, did nothing to comfort her brother, who only shook and sobbed against her shoulder, his tears soaking into the collar of her dress. It seemed to her, as she continued to hold him and run her fingers through her hair, that this was months, if not years, of exhaustion, fear and grief that Albus had held back. She remembered hearing Gellert say that there was no shame in so-called ‘negative emotions’, and that they should be acknowledged, not rejected or repressed, les they fester and violently explode one day. Now, holding her shattered brother close to her heart, Ariana could understand very well what he meant and it made her ache with sadness and self-loathing. She felt furious with herself at the knowledge that she had contributed so much to Albus’ distress, that she had seen how he felt but had done nothing to help him, even when she was having one of her better days. 

“No more,” she whispered, a resolve she never thought she could possess coursing through her. “This has gone on for far too long.”

Albus stirred in her arms then, blinking and hiccuping, even as he fought to control himself. “S-sorry,” he murmured, wiping away the rapidly falling tears. “I shouldn’t be...”

“Don’t.” She shook her head firmly. “Don’t you dare apologise, not for the spell and not for this. There is nothing to forgive, and there never has been.” She stood up and, after a little hunting around, found the potion she wanted. “Here,” she said, pressing the bottle into her brother’s hand. “Drink this.”

Albus focused unsteadily on the potion. “S-Sleeping Draught?” He shook his head. “Ari, I-I don’t -”

“You do need it.” Ariana glared at him. “Al, you’re exhausted. You’ve been staying up night after night working, and even when you do go to bed, I know you don’t sleep for hours for whatever reason,” she added, hoping to lighten Albus’ mood a little. “Either way, you need to get some rest and if this is the only way that will happen, then I will sit here until every last drop has gone from that bottle - and I do not mean with a Vanishing Charm, either.”

A faint flow of surprise flickered through Albus’ eyes, visible even through the clouds of tears. “Well, if you insist,” he muttered, but his hands trembled as he lifted the potion to his lips. His breath caught as he swallowed, causing him to gasp and choke. The now empty bottle fell from his hand and rolled across the floor as he sank down into his pillows, sobs wracking through his body and tears continuing to fall thick and fast, even as his eyelids began to droop.

“Oh, Albus.” Ariana lay down on the bed and faced him, catching his hands and drawing him close to her. “It’s all right, Sunny Bee,” she crooned, using the old nickname from their childhood. “Just let go. It’s long past time. You don’t have to keep going any more.” She adjusted herself, letting Albus’ face rest in the crook of her neck and held him closer, rubbing his back. “It’s time for sleep to take you.” 

As she started to hum a gentle lullaby, she watched as Albus visibly tried to fight against the powerful effects of the Draught, but his body soon began to sink into the warm and soft blankets, his breath now coming out in a succession of fragmented yawns. Ariana carefully helped him lie down on the bed, where he sank into the mattress. However, she refused to leave his side until the only sounds in the room were his snuffling little snores.

“Sweet dreams,” she whispered and lightly kissed his forehead and brushed a few lingering tears from his cheeks, before finally steeling herself to go back downstairs. It was time to put an end to this. 

~*~

As she stepped back into the room, Gellert leapt to his feet, nearly knocking over his chair. “What is happening?” he asked, concern overwhelming his handsome features. “Is he all right?”

As much as she knew that Gellert’s worry was genuine, it did not soften Ariana’s heart. Instead, she found herself even more infuriated by it - where had that concern for Albus been before now? 

“You know, Gellert,” she said, taking pride that her voice did not shake, “unlike my brother here, I actually do like you very much and I think you have been good for Albus. However, I should definitely have done this sooner, but at least now I can be sure you deserve it.” And before Gellert could speak, she had drawn back her fist and driven in, with strength powered by righteous sisterly fury, straight into his nose. It hurt, her hand throbbed as though she had been burned, but that did not diminish the vindictive satisfaction she felt at seeing Gellert go flying backwards, his face aghast and shocked as he muttered a series of curses she had never heard anyone utter before. 

But when Aberforth, who had watched with wide eyes until now, stood up, grinning and about to congratulate her, she then turned on him with such a glare that he immediately backed away and sat back down again. Then, and only then, did she trust herself to speak. 

“I have seen a lot of firsts over the last several months,” she stated. “Some of them I am deeply thankful for. I have seen the beauty of Godric’s Hollow for myself for the first time, and it has been a pleasure for me to do so. But today changed all of that. Because today, also for the first time, I watched my brother’s heart break - no, I watched it shatter into pieces. I watched someone who has done everything he could to protect the people he loves finally get pushed over the edge. And I watched this happen thanks to the one person who swore never to hurt him.” She stared straight at Gellert, who dropped his gaze, even as he cradled his bleeding nose. “I had never once before seen my brother cry, not even a single tear. But today, I did, and it was because of you - because of both of you. You have both worn him down and caused him so much heartache by trapping him in the middle of your ridiculous feud -”

“That’s not fair,” interrupted Gellert, sounding hurt. “He,” he pointed at Aberforth, “is the one who has belittled Albus and taken him for granted. I have never once started a fight with him; all I have ever done is try to stand up for the man I love, to give him a bit of the respect he deserves from his so-called family.”

“You were not so fast to stand up and defend him just now,” shot back Ariana. “As a matter of fact, you weren’t thinking about defending anyone except yourself. So do not try and play the innocent and provoked victim when you were quite happy to punish Albus when all he has ever done is love you.”

“That was never my intent.” Finally, Gellert looked up, locking eyes with her. “I had no idea -”

“Do you honestly think your intent,” Ariana spat out the word as if it tasted bad, “matters this time? You might not have meant for him to hear it, but you still said it, didn’t you? Even after you swore to me that you wouldn’t - even after you assured me that you would protect him from anyone and anything. Do you think whether or not you meant to hurt him makes any difference now?”

Gellert’s face flushed. “No,” he whispered. “No, it doesn’t.”

“No. And as for you,” she turned to Aberforth, who startled, “you need to let go of your attitude towards Albus. I know you feel that he could have done more for me, but he gave me the best gift I could have asked for. He gave me my freedom back.”

“Maybe he did, but you can hardly deny -”

“Deny what? That he neglected me before?” Ariana shook her head. “Aberforth, we neglected him just as much as you say he did us. He was desperately lonely and we didn’t even try to reach him and make sure he was all right. Don’t try and excuse me by saying I wasn’t well, because I still saw it and did nothing. As for you, I don’t know whether you didn’t see it or if you just didn’t care -”

“I suspect the latter,” muttered Gellert. 

“But either way, I have to ask you. Why did he have to abandon his hopes and dreams? Why was it so wrong for him to have someone to lean on, someone to talk to? Why was my happiness and wellbeing more important than his?” 

“He was supposed to be the man of the house!” Aberforth exploded. “It was his duty to care for us, just like Mum would have wanted!”

“Mum also wanted me to be kept hidden and locked away in the house for my own safety,” retorted Ariana. “That didn’t do me, or her, any good, did it? It didn’t stop me from losing control, or her from dying, did it?”

Aberforth flinched back. “Ari, Mum’s death wasn’t -”

“ -your fault,” interrupted Gellert. “Oh, look, it turns out there is something else we can agree on.”

“That isn’t the point though,” said Ariana, without looking at Gellert. “Abe, the point is that, in your efforts to make me happy, you treated Albus with utter contempt and derision - and for what? For hating that his potential, that everything he had worked for, was going to go to waste? For knowing that he felt trapped and resentful and so he decided to remove himself from the situation so he wouldn’t make things worse? Or was it because he found someone who saw him and loved him just as he was - and who also showed him that caring for someone does not always mean you physically have to be there?” She sighed as Aberforth’s eyes drifted towards the ceiling. “That’s it, isn’t it? You hate him for not reacting to this in the same way that you did. But, Aberforth...Albus is not you.” 

“I...no, that was never it!” Aberforth’s face was turning an ugly shade of purple. “I never wanted Albus to be me! I wanted him to take his responsibilities to his family seriously, to pull his head out of the clouds and come back down to earth. But he didn’t care, did he? He was more concerned with spreading his legs for the first pretty boy to look in his direction, even if -”

“You shut your mouth!” shouted Gellert, his mismatched eyes lit up with fury as sparks shot from his wand. “Albus was taking his responsibilities seriously, just not in any way that you could hope to understand. Besides,” his tone turned scathing, “it’s not as if you were exactly making things better, is it?”

“Gellert, please.” Ariana held up her hand to silence him, though his instantaneous defence of Albus dulled her anger and softened her heart towards him, if only a little. “Aberforth, don’t you understand? Albus was doing what he thought was the best thing for all of us, just as you were. It may not have been the same way that you or Mum would have done it, but that doesn’t make him wrong. He did the best he could under horrible circumstances.”

Aberforth grunted. “Horrible circumstances, I’ll agree to. Still, he didn’t exactly do it gladly, did he?”

“Well, would you have? No, I mean it. Think about it from his perspective. He finally has the chance to get out into the world and do something special, something that could have just been his, a way for him to make a real name for himself. And then, in a moment, that was snatched straight out of his hands and he was forced back here to be, what? Both parents, brother and housekeeper all at once? Would you have been happy about that if you were him?”

“Well, no, but...he didn’t have to stay!” Aberforth spluttered. “I told him I would handle it all, that I was your favourite after all - we didn’t need him here!”

“And how do you think he felt when he heard that?” Ariana signed as she heard Gellert gasp beside her. “It might have sounded like you were doing him a favour and giving him a chance, but all you did was make him feel unwanted and as though he was nothing more than a burden on the family - just as I felt I was.”

She saw Aberforth flinch and falter and realised that she might actually be getting through to him. “Anyway. Here’s what is going to happen now. Gellert, you are going to go home and wait until Albus is ready to see you again. No,” she could see that Gellert was about to argue, “an apology is not going to fix what you’ve done. You need to leave him alone to process this and decide what he wants to do. When, or if, he wants to speak to you, I will let you know, but until that time, you are not to come anywhere near him. Is that clear?”

“Yes,” murmured Gellert, who was now staring at his shoes.

“Good. Now, you,” she addressed Aberforth, “you need to adjust your attitude. Things have changed now, there’s no need to be so closed off and abrasive. I’m not a secret to be hidden away any more, and it’s ridiculous for you to keep scowling at anyone who walks too close or even dares to speak to you. And that includes the way you are with Gellert. I’m not a fool, I know you don’t trust him, even though he has done nothing to deserve such contempt.”

Aberforth snorted. “Nothing besides -”

“Don’t.” Ariana cut him off. “This ends now. I am not asking you both to be best friends, but I am telling you to tolerate each other. I can’t take any more of this, and, frankly, neither can Al. He loves you both so much, though I can’t think why when you both seem intent on breaking his heart.” 

“All right.” Gellert looked up at that and Ariana noticed that his eyes were glistening, but his voice remained quite steady. “I’m prepared to stop this stupid feud, for your sake, Ari, and for Albus’. Enough is enough.” He sighed and headed for the door. “It’s time, Aberforth. Time to ask yourself if you care enough for your brother to do the same.”

Ariana did not speak or move until she heard the front door close downstairs. “Well?” She folded her arms and glared at her brother. “Are you prepared to do that as well?”

Aberforth sighed. “I suppose so,” he grumbled. “But I still don’t like him and I can’t understand why you do.”

“You can’t -” Ariana shook her head. “Oh, Aberforth, how can you not understand? How can you not see how much Gellert has helped Albus, how much he has changed him for the better? All this time, he has given Albus something he never had before - someone who cared, accepted and loved him just as he is.” She let out a long breath. “I said it before, but I’m going to say it again - he was lonely. Desperately lonely. You and I had each other and I was glad of it, but we both closed ranks and left him on the outside. We ignored the fact that he needed someone just as much as I did; someone to see him and stay by his side.”

“But -”

“You said you wanted that for me, that you wanted me not to be alone, so why is it so wrong for Albus to have someone too?”

“It’s different, Ari,” Aberforth said quietly. “You’re my sister, you’re my family.”

“I’m not just your sister, Aberforth,” said Ariana quietly. “I’m his sister, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Ariana told them off! She’s not going to let them hurt Albus any more. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Final part soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert realises that his actions have consequences.

“So.” Bathilda was standing in the doorway, her arms folded and one foot tapping against the skirting board. “I’ve just been sent an owl telling a rather interesting story. Do you have any idea who might have sent it?”

“Let me guess, Nicholas Flamel finally perfected the art of replicating the Philosopher’s Stone without setting himself on fire?”

The respected historian rolled her eyes at Gellert’s flippant reply. “Very amusing. No,” she cleared her throat, “young Ariana Dumbledore wrote to me just now - and she had a great many things to say about you.”

_Oh shit._ “Really?” Gellert sat up, schooling his expression into one of nonchalance. “And what sort of things would they be?” he asked, though he could feel his stomach contracting painfully and his palms damp with icy cold sweat.

Bathilda shook her head. “Playing the fool does not suit you well, my dear nephew,” she said acidly. “Especially when you still have dried blood all over your face and your nose has swelled up like an angry Erumpent horn.”

She marched purposefully into the bedroom. “Well? Is it true? Did you tell Albus that -”

“Not directly,” Gellert said, choosing his words with great caution. “I mean, I did not know that Albus was...” he trailed off when his aunt’s glare grew darker and darker. “Well, Aberforth started it! He’s been acting like an impotent troll, just stomping around and refusing to look beyond his own prejudices, even when he’s wrong! And he’s punishing Albus for -” but he was cut off by a sharp smack delivered to the back of his head. He yelped and scowled at his aunt, who was casually placing her walking stick back on the floor. “What did you do that for?”

“Stop it. Stop it right now,” said Bathilda, her voice as hard and cold as diamonds. “I know there are many things you are capable of, but I would never have believed such a level of vindictive selfishness to be one of them.”

Gellert momentarily spluttered, raging with indignation at his aunt’s harsh words. He suspected that the throbbing pain in his head had something to do with that particular sentiment. But his irritation quickly fizzled out, overwhelmed by the guilt that refused to be silenced. “It was never my intention to cause Albus any pain,” he mumbled.

“I know.” Bathilda slipped into the room, closing the door behind her, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Her expression was serious, though no longer cold. “And, most of the time, your intention does make a difference to what you do. Durmstrang taught you well in that regard. But, Gellert, you have to understand that there are also occasions when it is the action that matters to someone more than the intent. Whether you meant to hurt them or not doesn’t mean anything then. However, just for the sake of argument - if your intention was not to hurt Albus, then what was it?”

Gellert sighed. “Ever since we returned to Godric’s Hollow, Aberforth has been making these snide remarks towards me. I thought that, since he admitted that he was grateful to me for helping to cure Ariana - and because I hoped he’d want to make Albus’ life easier, now that he knew I was not going anywhere - he might be a little more pleasant. But anything he had been able to think of to belittle me, he has used it. My Sight meant that I was deranged and dangerous. Being in love with Albus made me a,” he choked momentarily, remembering the words that had almost had him reaching for his wand on several occasions, “a filthy degenerate.”

He heard Bathilda inhale sharply, and grimaced. “Yes. And that is nothing compared to what he has said about Albus. His own brother, Tante! He reduced Albus to nothing more than -” but he clamped his jaw closed, afraid that he might destroy something in his anger; already, he could hear various objects in the room start to shake and rattle.

“I see.” Bathilda nodded. “Well, there’s no denying that he was entirely in the wrong for saying such things about the two of you. And I hope that you, and Albus, know that not everyone believes such poisonous dogma as that. However,” her eyes sharpened again, “as justified as your anger is, surely there was a better way to stand up for yourself than to -”

“I know!” Gellert threw his hands in the air. “I do know all that! I lost my temper and lashed out, and I regretted it as soon as I said it. And now, I just,” his shoulders drooped and he closed his eyes, which were now stinging, “I just want to make things right with Albus again, but I don’t know how to do that. Even if I tell him I’m sorry and try to make it up to him, what if,” he swallowed hard, the feeling piercing him like glass in his throat, “what if it’s not enough and he doesn’t forgive me?” The words burned as he spoke them, but what was worse was that which he knew, but could not give voice to. The terrible truth that, if Albus did choose not to forgive him, did choose to walk away and cut ties, Gellert would only have himself to blame.

“He will.” Bathilda reached out and covered Gellert’s hands with her own. “He will forgive you. But, at the moment, he’s hurting very deeply and he’s just had his world turned on its head thanks to a few carelessly spoken words. He needs to work through those feelings and take some time to heal from what happened. But he loves you, Gellert, and he will come round.” She brushed her fingers through her nephew’s tangled hair. “All right?”

“I suppose so.” Gellert sniffled. “But what do I do in the meantime?”

“Well, for a start, I suggest you go and get yourself cleaned up and fix your nose a bit. Then I’m sure I can find you plenty of distractions to keep you occupied for as long as it takes for things to sort themselves out.” Chuckling, Bathilda kissed Gellert on the cheek and stood up. “I’m going to go and start dinner.”

Before she had fully left the room, she turned around. “It will be all right, Gellert. I promise.”

~*~

Bathilda was indeed as good as her word. For the next severalweeks, Gellert was kept busy from the moment he came downstairs for breakfast until he retired to bed at night. He helped with chores, cleaning the house and garden without magic, even accompanying his aunt on a trip to the market to pick out some new bulbs for her window boxes, which he then planted for her, sweat streaming down his back until the heat grew so intense that he eventually had to take his shirt off. Occasionally, he felt as though someone was watching him, but when he turned around, there was no sign of anyone except possibly an adventurous rabbit nibbling at the freshly cut grass.

More often than not, however, he would spend hours surrounded by piles of books, some of them old and dusty, dipping in and out of exciting and terrifying episodes throughout history, taking note of anything that could be useful for his and Albus’ revolution. But even that failed to ease the painful knotting in his chest; if anything, it only seemed to make it worse. After all, there was no longer any certainty that Albus would even want to continue with their plans. He might still believe in their cause, Gellert had no doubts about that, but - would he still want them to work on it together? Would he even want to see Gellert again after this? Even with being kept so busy the worry still drifted through his thoughts during the day, before taking rest in his mind and keeping him awake during the night when he could no longer distract himself.

“You fret far too much, dear,” Bathilda informed him bluntly when he finally opened up to her about his fears. “You and Albus have come through worse than this, you know.”

Gellert shuddered, remembering the duel once again. “Yes, but I have played my part in his distress since we returned from Germany,” he said. “I am afraid, Tante, that this might be a bridge too far for him.” He looked at the book he had been reading. “I don’t think I want to carry on reading things like this when my happiness and future with him is at such risk.”

Bathilda had barely suppressed a roll of her eyes, but she had nonetheless searched through the dark recesses of her library and unearthed a pile of beautifully illustrated tomes on mythology and legends from all across the world - though she had deliberately eliminated anything pertaining to the Deathly Hallows. Gellert didn’t mind this; he knew the story better than anyone he could think of - except for Albus - and he found great enjoyment in being swept away on this wave of rich new cultures. He trekked through the wild jungles of India with Rama and his devout companions; his steadfast brother Lakshmana and his beloved wife, Sita. He marvelled at the bravery of the divine avatar’s comrades during the war to rescue his queen. Images of bright astras cascading through the sky like stars shone before his eyes, almost as if he was present with them, watching the celestial battles, perhaps even taking part. 

His heart was pulled in different directions when Sita was rescued; from relief that she was safe and that the battle had not been in vain, to anger that she was forced to prove her virtue to her husband. After all she had already endured, that seemed to Gellert to be hardly called for. But, in the end, it appeared that their unconditional love had prevailed and they had returned home in glory

That had lightened Gellert’s thoughts and his heart almost without him knowing it. But a hope now bloomed that he and Albus could come through this rough patch, that their love was strong enough to endure and pass safely through any and every storm. There would be things that they would not always agree on, arguments and quarrels that would spring up, but their love would pull them through, as bright and warm as the pendant he could still remember shining against Albus’ pale skin.

But then, several pages later, dread had doused that hope and his heart had dropped harder than a ship might cast over her anchor to moor on a beach before her soldiers launched an attack. A dark tsunami of despair swamped and choked him as the book fell from his hands and hit the floor. The spine cracked loudly, but Gellert did not notice it. He fell backwards, his body curling in on itself as the words swam from the page and around his thoughts. The scene played before his eyes over and over again, Rama caving to the whispers of his people and sending his wife, and unborn children, away into exile. Apparently, their love was worth nothing when pitted against the visceral murmurs and expectations of his people.

Gellert found that he could imagine such a thing happening to him far too easily. He could see Albus sat in Rama’s place, his blue eyes dull and flat, his voice empty of emotion as he made the decision to cast Gellert aside. He might not even come himself to break the news, but would send one of his friends - that boy, Doge, perhaps - in his place. But the facts were the facts, regardless of who broke them. Albus would deem his ‘duty’ to his family to be of greater importance than whatever love he might have felt for Gellert. He would cast away everything that they had shared and wished for. The chance had been there for him to stand up and fight, fight for their love, for their freedom - but he had rejected it - rejected Gellert - and given in to the cruel words of his brother, just as Rama had betrayed his queen.

It reminded Gellert of something one of his teachers had asked him - a challenge to name one epic hero who had been happy in the end. He had thought hard, looked for a long time, but in the end he had given into the inevitable conclusion - there were none who he could name. Rama, as his memory insisted on reminding him, had won an otherworldly war and had been reunited with his queen and his kingdom, only to be forced by one to forsake the other. He had then lost his most cherished brother, loyal to the end, before his time, the final strike that caused him to abandon the mortal world. Achilles had gained the eternal fame he had always craved, but the price was the loss of the man who many had called his soulmate. The tarnished victory was made all the worse when he was killed young and was never able to enjoy his newfound glory. And then he was forced to watch, powerless, from the other side, as his son, still only a boy, basked and smirked in his fame, while his cold demeanour and violent actions threw a dark shadow over everything that Achilles himself had stood for.

Gellert knew that Bathilda wondered at him re-reading certain parts of Rama’s tale, but never passing beyond the point of his triumphant return. But she never enquired as to his reasoning, only found him further distractions and occupations, for which he was very grateful. To explain would have meant having to contemplate the confrontation that he knew would come. He could not bring himself to think about what could happen, that Albus would never wish to see him again, that those eyes that had once held love and joy could only now hold contempt. Surely, there could be no fate worse than that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert is finally allowed to see Albus after his big mistake. But will he be forgiven? And is Albus all right?

It was one rainswept night at dinner that the knock on the door finally came. Bathilda had stood up from the table, frowning as she went to see who might have disturbed them at such a time. However, when she returned, her expression was unreadable, but Gellert thought he could see a slight twinkle in his eyes.

“Who -” he started to ask, but the words got stuck in his throat when their guest removed the hood of her cloak and Ariana’s gentle face was revealed, watching him from beneath a curtain of rain-soaked curls. In his haste and excitement to get to her, Gellert nearly upended the table as he leapt to his feet and across the room.

“Is it Albus?” he gasped out. “Can I see him? Is he alright? Tell me!”

His heart was racing and blood roared through his ears. It took a considerable effort for him not to scream in frustration as Ariana simply watched him silently for several minutes, as though he were an interesting bird. The light from the candles played gently over her almost entirely impassive face, illuminating the slight twitch in her lips and the shimmer of amused stars that shone in her eyes.

_She’s enjoying this_, he realised a minute later as he took in her appearance. She wants to watch me squirm and cringe. _And it seems she is not the only one either!_

It was true. Bathilda was standing by the door watching the exchange in silence, but it was only too clear that she was trying very hard not to let her own amusement at the situation show through. She managed, barely, to keep her face calm and impassive, without a hint of a smile or a frown, but, as with Ariana, her eyes gave her away. There was a conspiracy hidden behind the mask, a conspiracy that the young girl watching him shared. Even though the two never glanced at each other, Gellert could feel the unspoken understanding and connection between them.

_Well_, he thought to himself, _they are not going to unnerve me so easily. I know that what I said was cruel and uncalled for and I will always regret it. However, they are not the ones I need to apologise to - not this time._

It seemed that, though he never spoke a word, Ariana could tell exactly what he was thinking and she held his gaze for several more minutes before she finally nodded almost imperceptibly. With the calm grace of a summer breeze, she took Gellert’s hand and led him out of the house and across the road. She did not flinch as the rain whipped over their faces, nor did she speak or even look at him, even as they reached the Dumbledore home and she opened the door and let him in.

Aberforth was leaning against the wall and straightened up sharply when the door opened. His eyes narrowed, almost cat-like, when he saw Gellert, but at one fierce glare from Ariana, he frowned and subsided. “Grindelwald,” he muttered with a long and drawn out scowl.

Gellert gritted his teeth and silently counted to ten. “Don’t worry, I will not darken this hallway with my presence for long,” he replied as he started to make his way up the stairs. “Although, I am sure you should know by now,” he added, turning around as the thought occurred to him, “that my name is pronounced Grindel-_vald_, not Grindelwald.” He drawled the incorrect sound out in a faint mocking of Aberforth’s drawling voice. “You have heard it used often enough, so perhaps now you could try and put that knowledge into practice. I hope I’m not giving you too much credit in assuming that you can at least manage that.”

Aberforth grumbled and his scowl darkened. “Suck. My. Dick.”

“Aberforth,” Ariana said warningly.

But Gellert shrugged. “As tempting as the offer is, I fear I shall have to decline it. You see, I much prefer sucking your brother’s. However, I’m sure one of your charming goats would be more than happy to accept, if you asked them politely, of course.”

He tipped Aberforth an ironically cheerful wink and a dazzling smile, before following Ariana up the stairs. The girl still did not turn to look at him, but Gellert was fairly sure he could hear her stifling giggles as Aberforth swore and stomped around down below.

His cheerful mood continued all the way up the stairs and across the corridor, until they were stood outside the door to Albus’ bedroom. Then, he felt his fear settle over him like a storm cloud. All at once, those terrible thoughts that he had managed to ignore up until now came cascading back into his mind, painful in their intensity. Now, he could not stop wondering if perhaps Ariana had in fact brought him here for one last time - so that he might say a final goodbye to Albus. He felt chilled at the thought, but he knew he could not deny the possibility that he might not be welcome here again.

As though she had heard his thoughts, Ariana finally turned around to look at him. “You have a second chance here,” she said. “For both your sakes, don’t waste it.”

Gellert swallowed. “A second chance? Are...are you -”

“Am I sure? Gellert, I would never have let you come back here if I wasn’t.” She sighed and rubbed her temples as though she was fighting back a headache. “Listen to me. I want the two of you to have your happy life together. I want you to go forth and change the world, just as you wanted to, both of you, together. I can see just how deeply and unconditionally you both love each other. However, make no mistake about this - if you ever, ever hurt him like that again, it will not be your face that I’ll be punching. Is that clear?”

“Not really.” Gellert knew now wasn’t the time to be flippant, but he found that he couldn’t not ask. “If not my face then,” but he stopped when he saw Ariana’s gaze drift downwards and winced as he realised exactly what she meant. “Right. Yes, that’s crystal clear.”

“Good.” Ariana patted him on the shoulder and headed back down the stairs.

Gellert sighed heavily and stared at the door. He reached for the handle, but froze in place as soon as his fingers touched the metal knob. Any lingering bravery had fled from him and the very thought of opening that door sent a horribly hot nausea spreading through his body. He tried to pull his hand away, to step back, but his muscles did not want to work.

“You are a coward, Gellert Grindelwald,” he muttered to himself, scowling down at the threadbare carpet. “Too afraid to even open a door in case you hear something you don’t want to. Whatever did happen to facing your music without fear?” He shook his head and rested it against the door. “Pathetic,” he growled, closing his eyes. “Just pathetic.”

He was just about to finally step back and leave, when the door was pulled open. He stumbled in surprise and grabbed at the wall to hold himself upright. He had an all too brief glimpse of a room almost terrifying in its stark tidiness before his vision was taken up by a pair of misty blue eyes staring at him out of a far too pale face.

“You’re not pathetic. And you’re certainly no coward.”

Gellert wanted to reply scathingly, but the sight of Albus stood in front of him took the words right out of his mouth. The other boy was smiling ruefully and leaning against the door in a feigned attempt at nonchalance. But behind the upturned quirk of his lips and the relaxed pose, Gellert could see oceans of guilt and confusion fighting to break free. He could almost sense the exhaustion coursing through every tremble in Albus’ hand as he brushed his fingers through his ragged hair, wincing as his jagged and chipped nails caught on several weeks worth of knots and tangles.

Any thoughts Gellert might have had about taking things slowly or walking away vanished in that moment. He knew that he should not push Albus into anything he might not want, but there was no way he could simply stand by and watch when he looked like this. So, almost without thinking, he stepped inside, kicking the door closed and caught Albus’ hand, leading him over to the bed where he pulled Albus into his lap and folded him into his arms. There was so much he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to explain to him. But none of it seemed to matter any more. All that mattered now were the two words he knew he had to say. Two words whispered into Albus’ hair as he trembled in Gellert’s arms.

“I’m sorry.”

He could tell the exact moment that the words registered. Albus went rigid and his breath caught several times as he apparently fought to speak. Then, without further warning, he burst into tears.

“Oh, darling.” Wandlessly, Gellert Summoned the quilt that was folded neatly at the foot of the bed, and wrapped it around them both, cocooning them securely in its warmth. “I’m so sorry. I should never have let my anger get the better of me like that. It was just -” but he cut himself off. The reasons were not going to make a difference, no matter how valid he might think they were.

“I wish I could take all of it back,” he admitted, almost to himself, though he knew Albus was listening. “I wish I could go back to that day and change things. Make it so that I could never have hurt you so completely. No,” he shifted as he felt Albus shake his head, “no, don’t do that. Don’t hide away from me. Tell me what you’re feeling.”

Slowly, Albus lifted his head, just enough to meet Gellert’s gaze. He appeared hesitant at first, struggling with his well-honed instinct to keep his thoughts and feelings to himself, and the undeniable need to open up, to admit to the turmoil racing through his head. Eventually, he must have seen something in Gellert’s face that reassured him, because he closed his eyes and drew out a heavy breath.

“I’m...I’m falling apart,” he choked out, his hands fighting to cling to Gellert’s shirt. “I can’t...Gellert, I can’t cope.”

“I know.” Gellert closed his eyes. “I’ve always known. I thought me being here might have helped, but -”

“It did help!” Albus burst out, sitting up with such force that he nearly fell off the bed. “You helped me - you did! You gave me the acceptance and...and love that I never thought I could fi-find! And more - more than that, you gave me ho-hope! Hope that things could get better. And they did, they really did - I just,” he hiccuped and gasped, “I just want us to all get along and be happy. Now that...that Ari’s better...I thought we would. But...but...” the words trailed off as he dissolved into fresh tears.

“Shhh.” Gellert rocked him gently, kissing the top of his head. “I know. I wish things could have been different too. That I had controlled my temper better and not let him get to me so badly.” He pressed his forehead into Albus’ hair, blinking away his own tears. “I will always regret my actions up until now.”

“I’m so tired, Gellert,” Albus sobbed. “All this, it’s...it’s just been too much. They look to me to fix everything, to make things right, to make this place a ho-home. And...and I would do it, but I don’t know how. I can’t fix this, and it’s killing me, because I know that -”

“What?” Gellert frowned as his partner’s semi-coherent distraught ramblings came to an abrupt halt. “What do you know? Tell me?”

“No-nothing.” Albus shook his head, visibly trying to pull himself back together. “It’s not important.”

“Don’t do that. Don’t close yourself off like this. You know you never have to hide from me, that I will not judge you. Please, talk to me.”

To himself, Gellert had to wonder what could be so bad that it made Albus shiver and curl in on himself, eyes closed tightly against his own thoughts. He seemed so afraid, terrified of his own thoughts, his own feelings.

“I know you wanted things to be different,” he admitted. “For this to be a new start for all of us. And that is understandable. Shit, I wanted the same. Anyone would have. But,” he let out a tired sigh, “I suppose it does just go to show that -”

“It shows that it’s pretty blood obvious that, if he didn’t already, my brother really does hate me now,” whispered Albus. “Especially now that he knows the truth.”

Something in his voice made Gellert stiffen and a cold hand began to tighten around his heart. If Aberforth had done anything to Albus, if that vicious boy had hurt him...

Gellert growled at the thought. His fingers twitched, aching to reach for his wand and go downstairs and push it against Aberforth’s pasty white throat while he gave him a piece of his mind. He knew he had promised Ariana, but surely she would understand; Gellert was well aware that she wasn’t happy with the way her brother had been treated either.

As though he had heard these grim thoughts, Albus gripped Gellert’s shoulder and glared, albeit weakly, at him. “Don’t, Gellert,” he warned, “please, just don’t. It won’t make any difference. He hasn’t done or said anything to me. But I just know how he feels. It’s right there in his eyes, or in the way he sits as far away from me as is politely possible. And it hurts. It really hurts...”

“Of course it hurts. His treatment of you is completely unfair and unwarranted. He talks so much about family loyalty and supporting each other, but when has he ever done that for you?” Gellert scoffed. “He could benefit from a reminder that he has two siblings, not just one.”

“Oh, he is well aware of that, you can be sure,” Albus huffed. “That’s not what hurts so much. It’s being forced to realise something I already knew deep in my heart, but never wanted to admit - even when I heard it straight from you.”

“Me?” Gellert frowned, confusion rapidly overtaking his earlier anger. “What are you talking about?”

“I heard you.” Albus’ voice went very soft. “When Aberforth asked you why you loved me. I heard what you said.”

It took Gellert a few moments to recall that particular argument – there had, after all, been so many – but then his heart dropped like a stone. “You…you heard that?”

Albus nodded. “It doesn’t matter though. You were right. Gellert. Someone should love me. I just wish I had realised sooner that it would never be him.”

“Albus…” Gellert’s voice broke and he found himself blinking away his own tears. “Albus, I’m so…I never meant for you to hear that. I just got so frustrated and angry with him and I snapped.” He wiped away a stray tear that had fallen down his face. “Because it wasn’t fair of me to say that – because there is someone who loves you!” He cradled Albus’ face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you so much, I can’t think clearly for half of the time I am with you. And that will never change. You will not ever have to worry about that.”

“I know.” Albus nodded and scrubbed away his own tears. “I know you do. Even though you hurt me so deeply with what you said, I have always knows you loved me.” He shuffled closer, snuggling against Gellert’s chest. “Can you stay for a while? I need you to hold me.”

“I’m going nowhere.” Gellert lay down on the bed, pulling Albus close to him and holding him against his chest. “You’re not alone any more,” he said, kissing the top of Albus’ head. “Just hold onto me.”

He hummed a little and rested his cheek against Albus’, relishing the feeling of their two hearts once again beating together as one. Somehow, now, he began to feel a soothing warmth flowing through him as Albus’ breathing eased out and he began to relax, smiling as his eyes fluttering closed. He looked calm at last, skin to a brave hero who had finally ended a long war and could now find peace and happiness for himself.

“_Name a hero who was happy.”_

The question that had lain dormant for several days now suddenly raised itself once again in Gellert’s mind. Before, he had never been sure that it was possible - only a reminder that heroes never lived the life they deserved, even after everything they had done. But then, when Albus raised his head and gave him a quiet, secret smile, he wondered if perhaps that could change. A moment later, he felt a soft, barely there, touch against his mouth, a silver spectre of a kiss. It was only small, but it was enough for Gellert to know. 

“Not one hero,” he whispered, running his fingers through Albus’ fiery curls. “Not one. Two heroes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oooft! That’s going to be quite a shock for Albus! Also, I really hope you like the way I’ve written Ariana, I’ve never done her POV before and I’m enjoying it a lot!
> 
> Comments always make my day! <3


End file.
